


for you will still be here tomorrow, but your dreams may not

by liz_mo



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Extremely Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, More Hurt Than Comfort, More Porn than Plot, Not an Unhappy Ending, Rape, from a certain point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_mo/pseuds/liz_mo
Summary: Before ESB. Luke has been captured and brought to the Emperor. After extensive torture both mental and physical, this is Palpatine's attempt to make Luke fall.





	for you will still be here tomorrow, but your dreams may not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriamKenneath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/gifts).



> For MirianKenneath for the May4th FicExchange. Sorry, I just couldn't include Luke/Plapatine. Not as dark as you maybe hoped for but I hope plenty dark enough. Enjoy.  
> 

“No, plea-”, Luke bit his already broken lip to choke off the plea. The pain helped him focus even if the taste of his own blood almost made him gag.

He would not beg Darth Vader. 

He would not. 

Luke knew though that he was nearing that point very soon. 

Too long had he been a prisoner of the Emperor.  
Too long had he been tortured.  
Too many days had he been dragged to face the Emperor. 

Too many times had been demanded, asked, screamed he answer only one question: 

“What is your name?”

Luke took a shuddering breath, trying to quell his fear.

His access to the Force was limited, too much of the Dark side seeped in, whenever Luke tried to properly touch the Light. Whatever he managed to reach was barely enough to keep him from going insane but never enough to properly aid him in escaping. 

Luke knew he would probably die here. 

Darth Vader stepped closer until he was an arm's length away from where Luke was hanging bound from the ceiling.

The chains fell away. 

Luke was too weak to hold his own weight and crashed to his knees, Vader watching him without reaction.

Something was different. This was new.  
The Force around Vader was swirling with dark intent but Vader was reluctant about something?  
Before Luke could properly grasp that thought, Vader had taken the remaining step and grabbed Luke's hair, yanking his head painfully backwards. 

“The Emperor thinks a different approach is needed to break you. He has tasked me to see to it.”

Did Vader sound disapproving? Apologetic even?  
Before Luke could wonder at the ludicrousness of that last thought – because surely not – Vader took his face into his other hand and forced Luke's jaw open.  
He shoved two of his fingers into Luke‘s mouth. Luke tasted leather and tried not to gag. 

Horror cursed through Luke as he realised Vader‘s intentions. Almost, almost he wished for one of his regular torture sessions. But surely that was part of the plan, though Luke wondered why Vader would even do this. Was this where the reluctance was coming from? Or was Vader bluffing, hoping to break him this way?  
Still, there was no need to make this easy for Vader.  
With what little strength he had left, he started to struggle against Vader‘s hold but Vader tugged so hard on his hair that tears sprang to Luke‘s eyes. After everything he had endured, this - 

“Cease.” 

Vader‘s voice did not hold its usual commanding tone. It was almost soft in comparison.  
Luke stopped struggling and stared up at the dark mask. 

Realising this was all the consideration he was likely to get, Luke summoned what little spit he had left and reluctantly sucked. As tempted as he was to bite down, Luke could feel the durasteel underneath the leather and stopped himself. At least now he knew that the rumours about Vader being a droid were not completely unfounded. That thought distracted Luke enough to not have to think about what was going to happen next.

Way too soon Vader wrenched his fingers out of Luke‘s mouth. Vader moved the hand that was pulling Luke‘s head back to his neck and pulled him to his feet. Luke couldn‘t support his own weight and almost fell down again, when an invisible strength supported him. The same strength then turned Luke around and pressed him against the wall of the prison cell. 

Before Luke could even draw a breath, something ripped the remnants of the flight suit he was still wearing off of him.  
The wall was cold against his naked skin and Luke closed his eyes, trying to get as much space space between him and Vader‘s bulk behind him. 

It was futile of course. 

Vader pressed his spit-drenched fingers against Luke‘s hole. 

Luke squeezed his eyes shut. The wall was cold beneath his cheek. 

Vader‘s fingers went in. 

Luke screamed. 

His hands scrambled against the wall but could find no purchase. He struggled to move away from the invasion. But Vader didn‘t let him. 

He removed his fingers from Luke and for a moment the pain receded. 

Luke drew a sobbing breath. 

Then Vader pushed in relentlessly and tears streamed down Luke‘s cheeks as he cried out.  
Vader was relentless in his movement and Luke was lost in a haze of pain and darkness.

One of Vader‘s hands was on his shoulder and the other moved from his neck to Luke‘s cock, stroking it with that same relentlessness.  
Waves of pleasure crashed through Luke, counterpoint to the pain radiating through him.  
Then Vader shifted him and suddenly the pain receded to a dull throb and there was more pleasure coursing through him.  
Luke‘s cock swelled in Vader‘s grip.  
Vader made a sound that Luke couldn‘t interpret and didn‘t want to. With horror Luke realised that if Vader kept this up, Luke was going to come. 

And then what?

There wasn‘t any place for shame or humiliation here. There was nothing he could do to stop this, nothing… was there?

“Pl...Please.”

Luke didn‘t even know whether he was begging Vader to stop or … the opposite. 

He was past caring. 

Vader stilled. 

“Please.” Luke whispered again.

“Please.” Luke sobbed.

“Please.” Luke screamed. 

Finally, finally Vader moved again, tightening his grip on Luke‘s cock.  
Soon Vader came deep inside Luke, with a sound Luke had never heard the vocoder make.  
Vader‘s hand on Luke‘s cock sped up and Luke was lost. 

The waves of pleasure crested and crashed down over Luke and he came all over Vader‘s fist. 

Mercifully, blackness claimed Luke before he slumped down in Vader‘s arms. 

*

Awakening came in the form of two Royal Guards grabbing Luke's arms and dragging him to his feet.  
They proceeded to push Luke to what had served as his refresher for however long he had been here, where he was told to ”Wash and dress! Quickly!”

Despite hurting all over Luke hurried to obey. If he stopped to think then...  
Better not think at all.  
Luke also trusted the water to clean him up because he couldn't bear to touch himself...there.  
At least the water was hot, which helped.  
He also discovered that the guards had brought a new and clean jumpsuit with them.  
Small mercies and Luke knew better than to trust them. Still, it helped.

When he stepped out of the fresher it wasn't the guards waiting for him but Vader. Luke couldn't help the stumble backwards and Vader grabbed his shoulder. Luke wanted to flinch but couldn't. He wanted to lean into the touch but forbade himself. So he stood frozen for endless moments while he and Vader stared at each other. 

“Can you walk?” Vader finally asked.

Luke nodded not wanting to be dragged again. The hand disappeared from his shoulder and for the tiniest moment Luke missed its touch. Shoving that down, down with everything else, Luke didn't even try to straighten his shoulders or attempt to walk in anything than a half-shuffle, half-stumble.  
As concentrated as he was on just setting one foot in front of the other, it took Luke more than half the way to the Emperor's throne room to realise that Vader had made no attempt to either get him to move faster nor take matters into his own hands by dragging Luke like he had often done before. 

Was Vader feeling guilty? Or was it something else?  
Down that thought went. 

When they finally, finally reached the point in the throne room where Vader or a guard usually shoved him to his knees, Luke went down voluntarily. This way at least he would neither have to stand or walk. Or look up. 

He had no strength left. 

Luke neither registered Palpatine walking towards him nor almost anything else of his surroundings. There were no feelings, no sounds, no smells. Nothing intruded in this place where there was nothing. Not even the Force to which Luke hadn't been able to properly connect since he'd been brought here.  
Nothing except the feeling of Vader's cape brushing against his right arm, where Vader was standing next to him. 

When Palpatine put a hand underneath Luke's chin and raised his head, Luke still felt nothing. There was a very thick fog in his head which made everything outside seem unimportant and inconsequent. Luke was dimly aware that Palpatine's hand stroking over his cheek and lips should cause disgust and nausea but the thick fog prevented even that.

“Well done, Lord Vader. Did you enjoy it?”

“Yes, my Master.”

Wrong, wrong.

Almost the fog lifted but Luke didn't have the strength to help wave it away. Passively he watched it settle over him again.

“Very well then. Young Antilles”, the Emperor's voice dripped with sarcasm and smugness at the name, ”if you would be so kind as to tell us your real name.”

Luke felt his lips move without conscious input from him. 

“Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin Skywalker.”

This time, the fog didn't help. The world exploded into red.

*

When Luke had regained his senses a little, he realised that the red explosion had come from Vader, both in the Force and because he had drawn his lightsaber. And was attacking his master with it. 

The Emperor did not have a lightsaber but lightning shot out of his fingertips whenever Vader got in reach. Vader would catch it with the hissing blade, dissipating it, taking a step back. 

And the dance would begin again. 

Luke watched for several minutes, completely entranced by the spectacle before him.  
They were trapped in a stalemate which did not seem like it would break anytime soon.

For a fleeting moment Luke wondered what would happen if he just ...crawled backwards and... didn't stop. 

Luke looked at the two struggling figures in front of him again.  
The dark swirled around both but while the Force was an oily, slimey cloud around the Emperor, around Vader it was almost ...clean? The Force around Vader was a deep black, shot through with red.  
As Luke watched he thought he even detected some light shining through but that was surely his addled head playing tricks on him. 

In any case, Luke couldn't just leave. Vader was evil but the lesser one. And here and now was their chance to get rid of the Emperor once and for all. Luke knew he would never forgive himself if he didn't take the chance. 

Taking a deep breath to clear the last of the fog from his mind, Luke slowly crept closer.

Neither Vader nor the Emperor seemed to notice him but Luke soon realised that with every step forward and every step back Vader was maneauvering the Emperor, so his back was turned to Luke. 

Luke was just bemoaning in his head that he had no weapon to take advantage of the situation, when the Emperor started to laugh.  
It was not a nice laugh and send shivers down Luke's spine. 

“Do you really think it will be that easy, my apprentice?” the Emperor taunted. “Once I have proven to you once again that you are weak I will take your son as my apprentice.”

The Darkness around Vader seemed to heave, then the light flashes Luke thought he was imaging got stronger until the Force around Vader was even between darkness and light. 

“No.” Vader's voice was rolling thunder and Luke didn't know whether he was shivering from the strength in it or the next words. ”He is mine.”

Luke wondered why the Emperor wasn't retaliating until he realised that the Emperor was struggling against some unseen hold which kept him immobilised.  
Luke's eyes widened. Whatever just happened, Vader was currently stronger than the Emperor.  
Getting to his feet slowly, Luke moved closer. The Emperor's face was now a mask of fear and terror.  
Luke enjoyed the look for a moment before he tucked that thought far away.  
He looked at Vader who stood with his lightsaber still lit and the other hand clenched into a fist in front of his face. 

Vader looked back at Luke. 

Luke inhaled.

Vader struck.

Luke exhaled. 

The Emperor of the Galactic Empire lay dead at his feet. 

The Force was screaming warnings at Luke but when he realised this a moment later all he had time to do was stagger half a step back before the Forcewave of the demise of the last Sith hit him with full force. 

Blackness claimed him again. 

*

When Luke woke up, the smell of the med bay was unmistakable.  
Something was wrong with that thought though. He couldn't be in med bay. He was … a prisoner of the Emperor.  
Luke shot up in bed, snapping his eyes open.  
Dizzyiness made him rethink that and he sank back down with a groan.  
After the dizzyiness had subsided, Luke stayed still and only opened his eyes slowly.  
White ceiling, smell of desinfectant, machines hissing softly and steadily. Yes, he was in a medbay or hospital if not an alliance medbay.  
His body felt as if he'd crash landed with his X-wing and then stamped on by a Krayt Dragon for good measure.  
Despite that, Luke could tell he'd been given painkillers because the various aches and bruises he'd had before he'd been brought to the Emperor – don't think about it, don't – were absent.  
Luke sank gratefully back into the pillows.  
It seemed he wasn't even cuffed to the bed though in his current state there was no thinking about escape any time soon.  
Thinking... there was something else he should be thinking about... something the Emperor had said.  
Luke shot up in bed again, this time fighting down the dizzyiness. 

Now he noticed the dark shape standing next to his bed staring down at him.  
Luke realised with a start that the steady hissing sound he'd thought was machinery was Vader's mechanical breathing.  
Luke wondered how he could have missed it, considering how intimately he knew it. (Don't think about it).

Luke swallowed hard. 

There was nothing for it, he needed to know. 

“Son?”

*

Luke raised his shaking hand to knock on the durasteel door before him, when it opened of its own accord. 

Luke stepped into the darkened room, the door closing behind him.  
Vader stood in front of the large viewport, his silhouette black against the backdrop of space, the expanse of the Executor sprawled before him.

His breathing filled the silence.

Slowly Luke drew closer, clenching his hands to stop the shaking. 

When Luke was an arms length away from Vader he stopped. 

For a long time they looked at each other in silence. 

Vader reached out with one hand and gently stroked the back of his fingers against Luke's cheek before withdrawing them. 

“Have you decided, son?”

Luke swallowed, closed his eyes, breathed deeply. 

Opened his eyes again. 

“Yes.”

This time, Vader didn't stop after stroking Luke's cheek. His index finger slowly, slowly traced down to his jaw, his throat, where Luke swallowed against it.

Back up and now the finger rested against the corner of his mouth as if waiting for something.  
Luke opened his mouth to lick his parched lips which was what Vader had been waiting for.  
Luke's tongue encountered durasteel covered leather and all of the things he wasn't thinking about were back at once. 

Being pressed against the wall by the dark shadow behind him.

Desperately sucking on Vader's fingers to not have them shoved in dry.

One hand on his shoulder gripping so tight, Luke thought his bones would shatter, the other wrapped in a strong grip but not cruelly around his cock.

Yes, Luke had decided. 

He grabbed Vader's wrist with his own hand and sucked the finger into his mouth.

Vader's breath stuttered, making Luke smile.

With the hand wrapped around Vader's wrist, Luke withdrew the finger from his mouth with a pop.

“Luke...”

Luke waited. Vader needed to make a decision, too.

The next moment the hand Luke wasn't holding was pressed against his throat and pushed him against the transparisteel of the viewport. Luke's free hand came also up out of instinct and then he was holding onto both of his father's arms and it would not help him in the slightest. 

He was trapped.

Vader leaned closer until Luke would just have to tilt his head forward a bit to lean his forhead against the black mask.

But Luke was frozen in place, he couldn't move. 

“I will take you again, Luke, and you will be mine”, Vader growled, sending shivers down Luke's spine.

Luke shook his head, this wasn't what he'd-  
“Ahhh!”

Vader had ripped Luke's clothes off. Again, Luke realised wryly. This time, though, Vader had been forceful but not cruel and not out to deliberately hurt Luke. 

Things HAD changed between them. It was maybe not quite the direction Luke had hoped for but this was the path he had committed on.  
He might as well enjoy it. 

Luke focused on Vader again who had not moved after the last of Luke's clothes had fallen away.  
Luke hung naked in Vader's grip, the transparisteel cold against his back but warming quickly.  
Vader was still so close that Luke could feel his breath stirring his hair and just looking at him, waiting.

Taking a deep breath, Luke searched for where he hoped Vader's eyes were and nodded.

A tension Luke hadn't even noticed went out from Vader's shoulders and he withdrew his hand from Luke's neck to stroke over his shoulders, arms, back up to his shoulders, circling a nipple, pinching it, making Luke gasp, down over Luke's stomach, to his hip, around to his ass, up his spine, finally gripping his neck firmly.

Luke was achingly hard.

Vader's thumb stroked the side of Luke's neck in slow circles.

Luke swallowed.

Surrendered.

“Please”, he whispered. This time he knew what he was begging for. 

Vader's next breathing cycle skipped again but before Luke could react, Vader's left hand pushed against Luke's hole, making his own breath hitch and he exhaled on a moan.  
This time, Vader's fingers were slick. When had Vader...?  
Before Luke could finish that thought, Vader pushed in with one of his fingers, making Luke stutter forward, despite the grip at his neck holding him still. 

With a start Luke realised that Vader was watching him, cataloguing every reaction. This time, it seemed, he wanted to see.

There was no way Luke could have prevented the flush that rose up and his cock leaped. With chagrin he realised that Vader and he had compatible preferences.

Vader moved then and Luke moaned again, his eyes falling shut.

For endless moments there was just Vader's finger moving inside him. Then Vader slipped a second finger in beside the first and Luke had to work to accept it. He wanted it. This time he wanted to be fucked without it hurting too much. He hoped Vader would use a third finger before he fucked him, to spread him open properly.  
Vader did.  
It did hurt.  
It hurt a lot less than...than...before and Luke thought that he could come just from this.  
Vader was moving his fingers faster now and Luke pushed his hips forward to find the friction he knew was there somewhere that his cock desperately needed. 

The moment Luke's cock rubbed against Vader's leather clad thighs, the fingers inside Luke brushed against the spot that made him see stars and Luke screamed in pleasure.

He came. 

Luke's come streaked Vader's armour and Vader growled. 

The fingers were wrenched out of his ass and the hand on his neck turned him around forcefully and pushed him against the transparisteel, Luke's still twitching cock smearing the remains of his come against the hard surface. 

Vader kept his hand on Luke's neck and for a moment Luke could breathe.

Then Vader pushed inside him in one stroke and all breath left Luke's lungs.

Still shuddering from the second best orgasm of his life, Luke's hands scrambled against the clear surface to find a hold that just wasn't there. 

Vader showed no mercy. He fucked Luke as hard and deep as he had when... before... but this time Luke was more relaxed both from orgasm and better preparation.  
He still knew that he would feel this for days but this time, he could let himself enjoy it.  
Luke started to moan and couldn't stop, his cries in counterpoint to Vader pounding into him.  
Vader put both of his hands on Luke's hips, in order to better pull Luke against him. It was all Luke could do to hold himself up, with both of his hands pressed flat against the window.  
Luke tried to make do with one hand to wrap a hand around his cock but he couldn't.

The second time he tried, Vader stopped. 

Just stopped.

Luke almost cried. What did Vader want? Should he beg? What?

“You will not touch yourself.”

Luke sobbed in relief when Vader started fucking him again then.  
Soon his sobs turn into screams, when Vader changed his angle and started to hit the pleasure spot inside him again. 

There was nothing else in the world now, just Vader inside him and the pleasure. 

“Open you eyes!” Vader demanded and Luke did. 

And his world expanded suddenly to his and Vader's reflections he could clearly see in the viewscreen. Vader's dark form loomed behind him and Luke didn't know whether he wanted to run or fight. 

Vader pulled him up and backwards then, into the same position Luke had been when...when – when Vader had taken him the first time.  
“You are mine now, son”, Vader growled into Luke's ear.

It was true.

Luke could not wrench his eyes away from their reflections in the window. 

Vader was still fucking him. Deep and hard and Luke realised he was about to come again.

Luke's world contracted again, to him and Vader coming deep inside him, filling him.

“Come for me, my son!” Vader commanded. 

Luke came.

“FATHER!”


End file.
